Tears of fear
by Arsaja
Summary: Geting your rib broken and hiding it from your brother is hard enough. Getting your locket stolen by a bully and hiding THAT from your brother is even harder...
1. 4 days ago

It was a beautiful day of November. The leaves were redish yellow and the sky – blue. Together they made such amazing harmony that no skilled painter could imagine. The park was completely abandoned, no human soul was there, except one.

The little boy hid behind a tree, scaning the area he quickly jumped to another one.

_So far so good..._

Like a squirrel, raven-haired child swiftly ran from one hiding spot to another. He was half way there! He could see the gates, which meant freedom!

_Just a few more steps and I'll be safe__!_

Mokuba Kaiba, as he was called by formal people looked over a branch searching for any signs of danger. For he really was in one!

(4 days ago)

It had been a perfectly normal day. Better yet, it was a perfectly GOOD day too. Mokuba got an A on his history test, an event he truly called a miracle!

But then SHE happened...

-Children, say hello to our new student. She has arrived in our city a week ago, and I want you to make her feel like home – Anna Tajjer. – Announced the ever-so-happy teacher to the class. The cute, black haired girl besides her took a bow to the class. She was wearing a pink dress with ribbons in her pony tails that matched the same color. Back then Mokuba thought they're going to be friends, or perhaps even have romantic feelings... How wrong he was...

It all happened the same day.

Mokuba was running through the alley to Kaiba Corp. He needed to show the history test to Seto – he would be so proud!

Just then , without a warning he ran straight into Anna. Mokuba stood up opening his mouth to apologise but then, it hit him. Literally... Anna's fist collided with his shoulder and the confused blue-eyed fell on his back once more. Mokuba opened his eyes just to see Anna's. They weren't friendly and innocent anymore, they were filled with hatred and sadism.

-Hello, Moko. – she spat.

-An..na? – Mokuba couldn't believe his eyes – they couldn't be telling the truth!

-Run into me next time and you'll be so sorry, you'll wish you were never born.- she gave him a glare and went away leaving Mokuba on the ground, clenching his aching shoulder.

It took a while for the young Kaiba to stand up and briskly go towards home. The test result was the last thing on his mind. For now the only question he thought about over and over was – could the innocent girl truly become a monster?


	2. 3 days ago

(3 days ago)

After the incident with Anna, Mokuba had a hard time deciding weather he should tell the teacher or not.

On one hand Anna DID punched him, and that was inexcusable in his class.

On the other hand – she was sweet and cute, no one would believe that she was capable of such brutal actions.

And it was JUST a punch.

And she WAS a newbie.

And a girl...

After a while with his thoughts Mokuba figured to give her another chance – who knew, maybe it was a tradition of some sort from were she came?

However, instincts told him to try avoid her for a while.

O O O O O

After school Mokuba took the same shortcut through the same alley... That was a HUGE mistake!

Just after a few steps Mokuba felt someone stalking him, once he turned around he was forcefully pushed on the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes – Anna...

-Hello, Moko. – her vicious smile and blood-thirsty eyes scanned the boy.

For the first time in this month Mokuba felt genuine fear running through his system, but it didn't helped when Anna kicked his knee with the force of a grown man.

-Argh!.. – Mokuba moaned as he clenched his knee to make it less painful. – Why are you doing this? – He manage to ask with tears in his eyes. Unfortunatly, that was exacly what Anna was waiting for. She bend down and answered his quetion while adding several punches per sentence:

-I hate your girly name.

**Punch.**

-I hate your girly hair.

**Punch.**

-I hate your girly clothes.

**Punch.**

-I hate you, Moko...

Once she was finished she calmly took her backpack and went slowly to her destination as if nothing happened. Mokuba was still lying painfully, hands gripping his body parts where Anna beat him. Nothing serious, but it was painful as heck...

-Oh, and don't try to tell on me to anyone.- he heard her voice in the distance. – No one will believe you anyway...

-M-my bro-t-ther will... – Mokuba whispered as he got into the sitting position, this helped a bit, as the pain was leaving him slowly.

God knows how, but the girl in pink heard him from such distance!

Her face remained emotionless as she aproached Mokuba, who sat there wide-eyed.

_Oh, GOD, she's going to kill me__!_

She didn't. She stoped a few feet from her target and spoke in a rough tone:

-You make me sick, Moko. You think that all your troubles will vanish when you'll cry to your dear older brother. „Boo hoo, save me, niisama, I don't have any guts to try to fight back." –she mocked him as she imitated a crying person.-You're pathetic! If it wasn't for Kaiba, you wouldn't even be ALIVE now! He has his own life, but thanks to you he has to spend every second of it to save you, because you are to weak to handle your problems! If I was in his shoes, I wouldn't dream of calling you my brother...

She glared him and went away leaving her hurt classmate behind.

Mokuba was speechless – Anna's talk had hurt more than his aching limbs. And even though he convinced himself she was lying, a part of his heart said complete opposite...


	3. Straight into danger

Mokuba looked left. He could have swore he saw something moving in that direction, but it was probably just a pigeon or some kind of other animal creature.

He sighed – was this a "paranoia" he was hearing about? After those two encounters with Anna, (aka "Monster girl") who could blame him for having one of those?

Mokuba still remembered her poison-filled words that never left his mind – **if I was in shoes, I wouldn't dream of calling you my brother. **That was just Anna's way of saying "Seto should be embarrassed of you". And as the young Kaiba desperately tried to forget her hurtful speech, he had to admit that was an impossible task. For there was be a reason Seto would be ashamed of him – his younger brother, the only living relative to THE Seto Kaiba, was being bullied by a GIRL!

But what could Mokuba do?

He wasn't strong enough to fight back a girl, and even if he would try that, no living human would believe that Anna was the one who started it all.

He could have told the teacher, there was a slight chance that she wouldn't doubt him (being best in class, and being known for telling the truth sure had some advantages), but then what? The teacher would surely tell Seto, and that would be the worst solution of them all…

At first Mokuba feared that his brother will notice his bullying problem. After all shouldn't a punch leave a mark of some sort? But Mokuba was proven wrong – Anna was a real fighting expert, who knew how to punch the right way, so that the hit wouldn't leave any trace of bullying. After two days since his last brutal meeting you could hardly notice patches of redish skin on those spots which were touched by the small fists. It did hurt time from time, but eventually Mokuba got used to that light pain.

The pain by her words still remained though, getting stronger every day…

The black haired boy inhaled deeply – this was it! Home sweet home, just after a few steps… He made his last lookout for anything suspicious (Anna didn't confronted him for two days, but being cautious wasn't a bad thing).

There wasn't anything. Moreover, there wasn't ANYONE, the park was empty…

In a flash of seconds he made a run towards the gates, putting all his strength in his short legs. Before he knew it, he was standing behind the iron bars of the rusty gates, so that meant he passed the danger zone and could happily go towards home!

Mokuba smiled – he never felt this relieved in a long time. But just as he made his way towards the road, something pink swooped from the bushes and pinned the boy to the old oak tree. Mokuba stopped breathing as his eyes met THAT gaze, belonging to the flamingo-colored monster herself:

-And you thought you could get away that easily, Moko? – she tightened her grip on Mokuba's collar and smiled her vicious evil smile. - I'm sorry I didn't had any spare time for you for the past two days, I was busy beating someone else, but now my schedule is free so we can do a friendly activity together…

Mokuba looked for any signs of life around them, but he had to face it – there wasn't a single human around and all hopes of getting help were lost…


	4. The worst that could happen

Mokuba could hear his own heart beat speeding up. Anna probably heard it too, as it looked like she is enjoying this particular moment.

-Coward…-she sneered.

Just when the little Kaiba thought things can't go worse, he was proven wrong – suddenly Anna's right hand shot up from nowhere and was about to go straight into his face! Surrending to his reflexes Mokuba subconsciously raised his arm to protect himself. He closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the incoming punch.

It never happened…

Curiously Mokuba opened his eyes and lowered his arm only to see his attacker standing in front with a curious and confused face…

_Did she finally understood it's wrong to beat me?_ Mokuba thought full of hope. _Was this truly a miracle?_

Unfortunately he soon noticed that Anna was looking at his chest, not his eyes.

With no warning Anna threw Mokuba on the ground and professionally swiped something from his neck.

Mokuba raised his head in horror.

_NO, it can't be!_

The girl in the pink dress was holding a card shaped locket. HIS locket.

All this time it was hidden under the blue shirt, but the sudden movement of Anna pinning Mokuba to a tree made it jump out to the outside, which made it fully visible for her to see. Now it dangled helplessly in the girl's hand.

-I have to say, Moko,-she said as she was examinating the medallion.-you have great taste in jewelry.

The boy just sat there, fear and anger ripping his heart apart. He was praying for the monster girl to have a heart of some sort and give the precious item back.

Instead, he saw what he feared most – Anna swiftly put on the locket, smiling with glee as she felt the warm metal touching the fabric of her dress. Her smile even widened as she looked upon the sitting figure, who's eyes were wide with terror.

-Well, see you in class, Moko. –she waved her hand and turned around to leave.

Mokuba quickly got up, eyes burning with anger, hands clenched into fists, - no way was he going to let her go with his locket on her.

-Give. It. Back.

Anna turned her head and seeing Mokuba in this fighting stance made her snigger. She then turned her whole body in the boy's direction and got herself in a fighting pose too:

-You want your shiny pendant? Come and get it, Moko!

That was the last straw! It was now or never and Mokuba knew it.

Without thinking, giving himself to the instincts Mokuba ran towards Anna, ready to hit her, as strongly as possible. However, just as he was about to do so the cruel female quickly threw her left fist in Mokuba's rib-cage, making him fall once more on the hard ground.

**Crack!**

The boy opened his eyes suddenly and yelped with pain – it felt like there was a knife inside him, impaling his delicate muscles with every movement.

_Huh, never knew I hit THAT hard…_ Anna simply thought as surprise made her vicious smile disappear. Without much thinking she lazily turned around and walked away leaving the injured classmate behind.

Mokuba was still on the ground, gripping his side carefully to try easing the pain. He felt tired and cold, sitting on the unfriendly ground all this time, but more than ever he felt depressed – the monster girl took away his locket! The symbol of his brother's bond! How is Seto going to react once he'll find out?

Sadly, Mokuba had to figure that problem later, right now he needed to reach home somehow.  
The lonely figure stood up, still gripping the place, where Anna punched him. Trying hard not to cry he slowly limped a few feet towards the road. There, he could catch a bus and spare this agony which was walking. Walking itself wasn't that hard or painful, it was the breathing that made his movements difficult. With every step he needed a gulp of air, and every time he inhaled, a feeling of a knife stabbing his lungs returned…

O O O O O

Once he reached the mansion Mokuba looked at his watch. It took almost two hours to reach his destination, and all this limping made his body exhausted. Without a minute to waste the young boy opened the door and went straight to his room. He was trying very hard not to show his condition as the staff members greeted him. He probably was a great actor since none of the maids or guards noticed the painful expression on his face.

Once Mokuba reached his bedroom and threw himself onto the bed, still clutching his rib painfully, the blue eyed started to think what should he do now.

_Should I tell niisama about this? But he will figure it out sooner or later! I don't want him to know about my bullying problem, but I can't walk around with a broken bone and hope no one notices. I should go to a doctor, but once he'll see my condition, Seto will surely be informed. _

Mokuba shook his head and looked at the ceiling.

_No! I must be strong! I will better suffer and wait till my rib heals itself, than to let Seto know that his precious baby brother suffers from girl attacks…_

Mokuba felt his eyes getting heavier and so he closed them so they'd had a chance to rest…

_But what about my locket? _Was his last thought as he unwillingly drifted to sleep.

O O O O O

**Knock, knock!**

The sudden sound woke Mokuba up.

-Master Mokuba, dinner is served. – announced one of the maids politely.

-Yes, one minute please. – he replied sleepy, but then it hit him:

-Wait, dinner? What time is it?

-It's eight o'clock in the evening, master Mokuba.- the maid said in a monotone.

Mokuba looked at his wristwatch - the maid wasn't lying.

_I slept for four hours? _

Not wanting to make his brother angry for him being late again (Seto wasn't fond of non-punctuality) Mokuba jumped from his bed onto his feet.

-Nnnngh! – was all he said as he gripped his side once more. The sharp pain woke him up completely and he did his best not to look in agony as he climbed down the stairs into the dining room.

From the distance he could see Seto being in his normal grumpy mood as usual. He was resting his head on his palm as he looked at the food before him dully.

The younger sibling inhaled slowly and walked near the table, once he sat down he took a bowl of Greek salad.

-So, how was your day? – Mokuba asked his brother trying to make a friendly conversation, though deep down he knew what the answer be.

-The usual.-Seto replied and took a bowl of noodles.-The workers are hopeless, my new program doesn't work and the boss of the company we should be friends with is a complete moron…

Seto continued mumbling about his day starting with a spilled coffee cup, ending with "It feels only I am qualified to work for our company, the rest of the employees are a bunch of slackers…"

Mokuba smiled – he was used to Seto talking about these things when they were eating dinner, yet it was still funny listening to him rambling about how everyone is trying to make his life more difficult…

Mokuba swallowed a piece of tomato, only to wince in pain as the now-familiar feeling of a knife returned to him once more.

_What the?_

He looked at the older Kaiba – had he noticed his pain? No, Seto was still busy talking to himself about how life is not fair.

Mokuba sighed and took a bite of a sliced cucumber this time, he was pretty sure that if he'll swallow it gently and slowly, the knife effect will be avoided. He was wrong - just as the cucumber reached his stomach, another jab reached his nerve system, which made the owner wince once more. This time, however, Seto noticed:

-Mokuba, are you Ok?

Mokuba raised his eyes to meet his. They were filled with genuine concern, and that touched Mokuba deeply, but he couldn't let Seto know his broken rib is the cause of this problem. Lying was the only way he could save himself:

-Sorry, niisama, but I have a stomach-ache. It was probably I ate something at school. So, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to skip this dinner. – Mokuba said sadly as his gaze fell on the bowl with the Greek salad. It looked so delicious!

-Ok, you can go. But if this stomach-ache won't leave till tomorrow, contact our private doctor. – Seto ordered as he looked into the noodles.

Mokuba quickly stood up and went back to his room. He didn't want to be in the dining room – he was starving, but couldn't eat with Seto around.

Once he reached his comfort zone, he lied down on the soft mattress and looked at the ceiling once more.

_Getting bullied and get my locket stolen is bad enough, but not able to eat? Why am I being tortured so?_ The raven haired boy thought bitterly before falling asleep.


	5. As the days gone by

-You look pathetic... – announced the naked pre-teen to his suposed-to-be-him image. He knew this mirror reflection SHOULD be himself, yet it was dificult to believe that this skinny creature was actually Mokuba Kaiba.

Sadly, it was true...

It was exactly six days since the last pchysical encounter with Anna. Excacly six days since she broke his rib. Six days since she stole his locket...

Mokuba squinted with disgust as his eyes looked upon a kidney-shaped bruise on his left side. The skin on that blue-violet patch was deformed, showing the broken bone in full detail. At first it wasn't that noticable, but since the raven haired boy lost some weight it showed off perfectly.

The loss of weight from starvation wasn't the only thing making Mokuba so depressed with his pitiable body. From the loss of nutrition his skin lost it's healthy yellow color – now it was a mix of banana and grayish-pink. Even his hair lost it's shine. The broken bone hurt from any sudden movements, so every now and then it woke up it's owner when he squirmed in bed. The result – loss of sleep and hardly noticable blue bags under the eyes. But it was just a question of time before they'd show up in all their glory. And of course – his abdomen getting skinier and thinner before his own eyes.

In other words – Mokuba looked horrible!

Worst still – he felt horrible too...

The first problem was with his never ending hunger. Since the monster girl broke the rib which was closest to the stomach, just a slight movement of that organ made the bone stir, and in adition – it touched the sensitive muscle nerves which made any eating a painful experience. That didn't meant that Mokuba lost his apetite, though. He was starving... The feeling of the empty stomach was so horrible, that he had no choice but to eat something time from time. Yet, the agonising pain made him wonder if that decition was the right one in the first place. After the third day Mokuba gave up and decided not to eat at all. He drank some fluids just to stay hydrated, but that was all.

He was also lucky – for the past four days Seto was either too tired, or too busy to eat with him. In other days Mokuba just lied that he ate in school or in a friend's house and wasn't hungry. Amazingly, his tirade of lies were easily believed by not only his brother, but by the staff as well.

The bigger problem was the loss of his precious locket. Every night he clenched his chest, forgeting the fact that the cold, metal, rectangular object wasn't there. That made Mokuba only sadder and sadder – he now knew how important the locket was to him (was it that important to Seto too?). Of course, he tried his best not to let Seto know, but since he kept the locket under the shirt, niisama had no idea it was gone.

However, the worst time was when Mokuba was in school. Anna always showed up with the locket on clear display, so that everyone could see it, dangling slowly in the contrast of her pink dress. Since no one knew Mokuba was it's rightful owner, Anna was safe. And just to tease and mock „Moko" she usually touched and examined the medalion when her raven haired classmate was near. That did the trick – Mokuba felt weaker and weaker every time he cast his gaze on that grining girl who used the locket as a trophy to rub in his face...

Yet, what shocked and saddened Mokuba most was the fact that Seto didn't even noticed his changes. Either that, or he pretended not to see the state his younger brother was in at the moment.

That theory made Mokuba's heart rip apart – had Anna said the truth? Was Seto so embarrassed of his little one? If so, why didn't he told Mokuba that straight in the face? Maybe he was still hoping that the younger Kaiba will show some courage and will go through this tourture like a real man?

That made Mokuba even more depresed – he was tormented in all ways possible, and he couldn't even let anyone know about that.

It was just to much for the twelve year old to handle...

Unknowingly to Mokuba, Seto DID noticed that he started to act wierd – he didn't ate with him anymore, he acted strange, was quiter and slower than usuall – Kaiba didn't remember the last time he saw his bro running...

Unfortunatly, the brunette had no idea of the true reason for this downfall. He simply thought that Mokie had some bad days straight in a row. That's all...

-God, I'm such a loser! – Mokuba yelled as he looked at „himself". Tears were already falling onto the ground.

The child started sobbing as he sat down – he had no idea what to do, or if he could endure this awful punishment much longer. Still, the idea of Seto being ASHAMED of him made any physical pain a laughing matter...

Mokuba continued to cry, but then something caught his eye – there was something shiny on the edge of the sink. Rising slowly the blue eyed reached the object.

A razor.

Mokuba gave a faint smile – Seto must have left it this morning... He remembered the day when the brunnete promised to teach Mokuba how to shave once he'll reach puberty.

But now, something inside Mokuba said that the razor had another use.

The skinny boy took the object carefully – it's blade was shining. It was beautiful and dangerous at the same time, yet Mokuba didn't feel any fear...

The human raised his eyes – he ussualy did that when he tried to remember something. And he did... nearly two years ago the two Kaiba's were watching the news. The latest report was about a girl who was found unconcious in the bathroom, her wrists cut by a razor. The next day when she woke up, she explained that suicide wasn't on her mind, but by doing cuts in her wrists and making physical pain she could forget the psychological one. That day Mokuba was angry at the girl – how could she be so stupid, torturing herself like that?

But right now, as he was examinating the black razor he could easily understand her – the blade was so amazing, as if it was calling Mokuba's name.

Mokuba knew what to do. He inhaled slowly (didn't want to irritate the rib) and raised his arm, palm facing upwards. The other hand slowly reached the left wrist with the sparkling blade in it. Mokuba closed his eyes as he readyed himself for the cut. The blade was dangerously close to the skin ready to cut it...

-Mokuba! You're still there?

The sudenn noise made the boy jump and drop the razor on the floor at the same time.

-Come on! I need to use the bath too, you know... – informed Seto's inpatient voice.

Mokuba put the razor back onto the sink and started to dress up.

_Why does this mansion has only one bath tub I'll never understand..._

Mokuba finished dressing up and only now noticed how cleaver his t-shirt hid the skinny body. No one could have suspected a thing about his self-willed starvation.

Even though that was probably a good thing, Mokuba couldn't help, but WANT for someone to see his condition...

Yet, he knew that he must carry on with this torture further...


	6. Getting the wrong idea

**Friday, 09:36 AM, Seto's office.**

-I thank you again, Mr. Kaiba, for your cooperation! – announced the cheerful old man in a tux.

-Let's just hope your company is as good as you promised me, Mr. Tajjer. – his partner replyed coldly.

The two CEO's shook hands and went to the front corridor.

_Thank God this is over__!__ I thought it would never end... _Thought the younger one as he recalled the events of this whole day.

Since 7 AM he and Mr. Tajjer, who was late AGAIN (That made Seto mad), were in a meeting about business and the merge of their two companies. The meeting itself wasn't that awful, but what annoyed Kaiba most was the boss of the company they held a friendly ties with. That old man was ALWAYS cheerful, happy and care-free, never loosing his naive childish smile. Seto hated people like that, people, who were too dumb, or optimistic to be „normal". And he had to be with one for two and a half freakin hours!

_I swear, if that company bankrupts, I'll kill that ever smiling geezer with a... _Seto never finished his thoughts as the „ever smiling geezer" jolted him by the arm:

-Mr. Kaiba, I want you to meet my daughter, who I brought with me, so she could see how business is made. Say hello to the nice man, Anna.

_Oh, great, just what I needed..._ Seto rolled his eyes as he looked downwards to see a small slim pink figure standing in front of them.

-Hello, Mr. Kaiba. – the pink thing giggled. Looking closely, Seto saw a cute girl dressed in a completely pink dress.

But what caught the KC top dog's eyes was not the pink outfit, but what was ON it. The girl was wearing a card-shaped locket.

_It can't be__!_ Kaiba's mouth opened – could it really be Mokuba's medalion?

-Where did you get that? – Seto narrowed his eyes waiting for an answer.

-Oh, this? – Anna pointed to the dangling jewelry. – A classmate gave it to me. I think it's cute.

-It sure is, cuty-pie. – The older Tajjer nodded.

-What classmate? – Seto ignored the last comment.

-Oh, just a boy in my class.- Anna shrugged - she enjoyed THIS.-His name is Mokuba, and he's cute too.

-Ohh... I see you have a new friend there, Anna. – her dad patted her on the head. – I'm so proud of you! Well, goodbye, Mr. Kaiba, I hope we will meet each other soon enough.

The older CEO waved his hand friendly and soon both Tajjers were out of sight of the brunnete who just stood there eyes filled with confusion.

_Did Mokuba gave away his locket?_

Kaiba shook his head – it was imposible! His younger brother, who Seto is the most important person in the world to, would NEVER get rid of his locket, the symbol of their brothehood... Would he?

O O O O O

-Mr. Kaiba, I brought you your espresso.- announced the nervous secretary as she put the cup of black liquid next to her boss. She was waiting for some scolding – „It's too hot", „It's too cold", „The beans arent grind small enough", „It taste's like soup", those frazes were used every day since she was working for the arrogant teenager, but this time she didn't heard any reply. Seto Kaiba just sat there looking at a rectangular object in his hands. The picture of a young boy with messed up black hair was looking back at him.

_Mokuba..._

He clutched the metal locket once more.

_How could you do this? How could you gave away YOUR locket?_

Seto rubbed his temples – this didn't make any sence. Why would his younger brother, his „Mokie" give the symbol of their bond to a classmate, a girl, in fact?

Could it be love? No! No matter how lovestruck, he would never give a present that valuable. Plus, the locket wasn't even that romantic or „cute" to give to a girl you love.

-Doesn't make any sence... – The teen mumbled as he sipped his coffe. Just like yesterday it tasted horrible, but right now that wasn't on his mind.

-Oh my God... – Seto stopped his drinking and looked directly at the wall.

_Mokuba hates me for some reason__!_

Seto shook his head – this theory was ridiculous, but at the same time it made plenty of sence.

This could have explained why Mokuba was avoiding his niisama this much: he didn't ate near him, he turned down any chance of meeting him after work, he even stopped talking to him!

Seto frowned – Mokuba must be upset with him really bad if he went as far as dispose of his locket. However, his older sibling had no idea why Mokuba hated him that much.

Had Seto said, did, make something wrong? No...

-So what's his problem? – Kaiba asked the empty room he was in.-What the hell did I do to deserve his hatred?

Seto frowned – he was angry now – Mokuba hated him, and he had no idea why! He looked at the watch.

„16:13" _**(AN – „04:13 PM")**_

He took his laptop and went downstairs – Mokuba should be home right now, and he'll be there too. There he will have a serious talk with the younger Kaiba.

_Mokuba, I hope you have a good reason to do as you did!_


	7. The last hope

**Friday, 14:26 (2:26 PM), outside Mokuba's school.**

A lonely figure was walking heavily through the stadium. Even though he was a child, and all children are full of infinite energy, this one didn't had any...

The black haired boy stopped and looked around him - nobody. There was no one here...

If he was here a week ago, he'd be terrified – being lonely in any place in the city meant that Anna was near by. But now, after six days of starvation, endless pain and humiliation Mokuba didn't care anymore. She already broke his rib, stole his locket and made his brother hate him, what more could she do? Kill him, perhaps? In that case, maybe it was better for his life to end that way...

Mokuba felt a stinging feeling in the corners of his eyes. Lately, his eyes were so used to crying, that they could start to water on any occasion...

The young Kaiba shook his head to distract them – he hated crying in public, that reminded him of the orphanage.

But then, he saw something, or worst still - someone!

There was a pink figure, sitting against a tree, it's back turned to Mokuba.

Due to the distance, he couldn't make out the face, but he already knew who it was – Anna Tajjer...

She was reading a book of some sort, her backpack thrown carelesly to the ground behind it's owner.

Every brain cell in his scull ordered him to run as fast as he could (which wasn't saying a lot in this moment), but for some unlogical reason his heart told him to step closer to this sleeping lion.

Few minutes have passsed and Mokuba decided to go with his heart – he slowly and quietly made his way towards his nightmare.

He stopped as he opened his mouth in disbelief – right there, in her backpack, which was completely opened was a duel monster card. But it wasn't a duel monster card, it was something completlely different – his locket!

Mokuba gulped the lump in his throat – this was it! The perfect opportunity! ! !

Sweat was forming on his forehead as he pushed himself forward for the purple rucksack. One false move, one tiny sound and he would be done for!

The adrenaline made his heart wild as the twelve year old was almost there – the backpack was in his grasp!

He looked at the girl – she didn't noticed a thing, still reading her book...

Mokuba knelt down and quitely took the metal object. It was a wonderful feeling touching the cold metal, but he knew he had to be quick. Without much hesitation he freed his madalion from the purple bag and carefully made his way back, not looking back.

Now he was ten feet away from the bully. There still was a chance that a sudden noise could make her turn her ugly head, but Mokuba couldn't care less – HE DID IT!

After all these days he could feel his talisman in his hand, where it belonged.

The blue-eyed smiled till it hurt his cheecks – he wanted to shout with joy!

_Victory at last! It's mine again!_ Mokuba tightened his grip arround the locket, he felt so happy...

-No one likes thieves, Moko. – An icy voice behind him whispered in pure hate.

Mokuba stopped breathing, his heart started to go crazy again as he turned around to meet HER.

The last thing Mokuba remembered was a small fist coming towards his face...

O O O O O

The boy groaned – he was on the ground and the sky was dark for some reason. He slowly got up, his head spinning, and his body shivering from cold.

At first Mokuba had no idea where he was, or why he was here in the first place. Then as he slowly got up, his memory cached up with him – he was in the stadium again (or is it „still"?).

He looked down at his hands.

Empty.

They were both empty...

Then his gaze fell on his wristwach. At first Mokuba thought it was broken – there was no way it was 16:31 (AN – 4:31PM) already! But judging by the dark November sky it could have been even later than that...

Mokuba looked at the oak tree. As he expected, no one was sitting against it. That mean Monster girl has left him unconcious on the ground.

The younger Kaiba looked around his body – there were no new bruises on his skin! Did that meant that the fist he saw before blacking out was his imagination?

Mokuba sighted – he didn't cared about that right now. He had to reach his mantion – Seto would be cross if he wasn't punctuall like his niisama.

Slowly he made his way to the busy streets of Domino.

O O O O O

The preteen made half his way toward his destination. And considering his physical condition he was really fast. Things were going out smoothly. Except one.

Mokuba didn't like how the residents of Domino were looking at him when he passed by.

Women were looking with pity in their eyes, kids his age had curiousity in theirs, while men stared disaprovingly at the limping boy, who just wanted to reach his home as quick as possible.

Still, the fact that everyone were looking odly at him made his skin crawl – what the heck was theyr problem?

Sure, he was limping, and his skin had an odd colour, but that wasn't an excuse to stare at him like that. There was somethingmore, and Mokuba had to know.

He reached the mirror shop on the corner of the street. He never went there, but knew that the owner had many of them on clear view behind the window. There, the raven haired could go undetected and see for himself, if there was a reason for why people were looking at him so strange.

Mokuba reached the mirror shop and jumped back when he saw his reflexion. Now it made perfectly clear sence why women were pitying him...

Mokuba had a black eye...

The skin around his left eye was swolen and had a horrible shade of dark blue. Not only that, but there was visible blood around his pupil!

The confused boy stood there looking at his reflection – why didn't he felt anything after he hit the ground?

He slowly reached his hand to touch the bruise. But once he did, a sudden burning sensation made him jump away from the mirror.

Not wanting to make a scene (more people were gathering around him), the younger Kaiba took off straight home.

O O O O O

Mokuba was at loss what to do – Anna has visibly marked him and there was no way he could try hiding THIS from Seto!

The dull pain of burning never left him after he touched his bruise near the mirror shop. Mokuba was trying hard to resist rubing it – if it hurt that much from one touch, God knows what happens if he starts strocking it.

It was a while but he finaly reached his home – the huge building was standing right in front of him. Thankfully, all the maids would be gone now – it was a Friday after all...

Sudenly Mokuba stopped in his tracks.

-Can't be... – he gasped.

Right in front of him, standing mere feet away was a newly bought red mercedes.

SETO'S mercedes!

And if the car was here, then surely, it's owner was near too! ! !


	8. And so it begins

The heavy door cracked silently as the scared preteen looked inside. The hall was empty.

Sighing with relief he closed the door and quietly tip-toed the stairs, where his safe point was waiting for him.

There was no doubt Seto was in the mantion. Aside from the car, the lights were on and his signature KC suit was trown reckleslly on the hanger.

With every step it seemed his heart beat went faster.

With every step it seemed his lungs were weaker.

With every step it seemed the pain in his chest grew.

It seemed as if the staircase had no end. But after some terror-filled minutes he reached his destination – Mokuba Kaiba's own bedroom. Once the owner steped into the familiar territory he imeadiatly closed and locked the door. He couldn't explain it, but he felt more safer being locked in.

The black-eyed child started to limp to his bed, when a familiar voice made his heart stop.

-Mokuba. We need to talk. NOW.

Seto wasn't shouting, or even had his voice raised, but from experience, Mokuba could no doubt say his brother was angry.

The injured Kaiba was at a total loss. For the first time in his life he had no idea what to do.

He just knew for certain that he can't show up to Seto – his swolen eyeball would betray him instantly.

He chose to say nothing, already knowing what would come out of it.

-Did you heard me? – Seto frowned.- Open up this door NOW!

There was a long pause since he heard a low whisper:

-No.

Seto's breathing became louder and faster, his hands clunched into fists, while his eyes became murderous.

-OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR, OR I'LL OPEN IT FOR YOU! ! !

Hearing no responce he griped the silver handle hard and not-so-gently pushed it forwards, only to find it locket from the inside. This misfortune only made things worse, as Seto's rage became a homicidal one.

Meanwhile, Mokuba was standing two feet from the door, trembling with fear. Never before was he so afraid of his niisama like this.

Yet, the worst was to come as he saw his door handle despertly trying to open the only thing protecting him from Seto.

In all honesty the little Kaiba was hoping that the threat he just heard was a figure of speech.

He was wrong.

Before he had any time to back away from the door it flew open, revieling Seto's foot.

Mokuba's jaw opened slightly – Seto broke his door down. How was that even posible?

Using the fact that Seto himself looked lost (perhaps he didn't know his own strengh?) Mokuba backed away into the darkness, so Seto couldn't see his face.

Kaiba was quiet.

_Did I really kicked down Mokuba's door down?_ He was asking himself when something moving away from him caught his eye.

Due to the darkness (it was November, after all) his vision was blinded, but the ice-cold eyes could make out a short siluet steping away from him to the window.

-Mokuba. – He whispered angry trying to calm himself down just enough to have a toleratable conversation. – What is going on? Come here this instant!

The tall figure steped forward his younger one when the siluet with chaotic hair did the same thing, only backwards.

-Leave me alone... Please. –the last word had some kind of obscure emotion with it. It was something in between a plea and an order.

This „request" made Kaiba's anger stop for a brief moment.

_Is he afraid of me? Damn it, I can't see a thing! ! !_ Seto squinted his eyes desperatly trying to find his brother's image.

It didn't work.

Instead, the teen lowered his hand, trying to find the lightswich.

The cold fingers touched something smooth and made from plastic.

-Seto, DON'T! – Mokuba could only yell, as the new wave of fear made his heart beat frantic.

**Click.**

_**AN – Watch out fro the next chapter, it's going to be TEH BOMB OF TEH FLUFFNESS ^^ (I'm working on it for two weeks now. Phew...) **_

_**Also, if I'm going to be in a good mood I might even try to make an iliustration of beaten up Mokuba. **_

_**Wish me luck, and be patient, it's gona be worth the wait, I promise ;)**_


	9. Brotherly moment

_**(AN – please read the note at the end, it's kinda important...not)**_

_**Mokuba's POV**_

The first thing I saw once the light filled my room was my sibling looking at me with a look I never saw before. It was something unique – a mixture of anger, saddness, confusion, disbelief, but mostly shock.

Offcourse, I didn't blame him – I must have looked pretty grusome with my greyish skin, slack posture and a giant bruise covering my left eye.

He just stood there unnaturally, completely lost, looking at me all the time, but I knew he'd come closer to me any minute, and if he'll see my rib...

No! Whatever happens I musn't let that happen! ! !

Without much thinking I made a run towards the only exit – an open window! My room was on a second floor and I never thought I had to actually jump from it one day, but this was an emergency, was it not?

My short legs were running like crazy. The sudden rush of adrenaline did the job – I could already feel the cold wind outside.

In a flash of seconds I was almost there, ready to make a leap towards freedom!

But just when there were a few meters left something heavy jumped on me!

The next thing I knew was this – my own brother has tackled me! How was that even posible?

He tightly (though carefully, I must admit) circled his arm around my neck in a headlock. The other one had pined my right hand, so I couldn't escape his grappling hold.

I could hear him saying something to me, but I was to busy trying to free myself from his arms.

All in vain I had to admit...

What was the possibility for me –a starved, injured preteen to win against my strong niisama in a physical chalenge?

And even if by some sort of miracle I would win, and jump out of the window, then what? Live the rest of my life in streets?

As I was thinking what to do I didn't notice that the commotion around me made my left arm subconciously grip my aching rib cage. Seto, however noticed that in a flash...

Exhausted I closed my eyes in defeat as Seto lifted up my shirt...

_**Seto's POV**_

When my eyes saw the dark blue patch on his side I couldn't believe them – Mokuba's rib was broken!

Sure, I was no doctor, and biology wasn't my favorite subject, but seeing as my brother was clutching that bone I understood everything. It even made clear sence – it explained why Mokuba ate less (as a matter of fact, judging from his thin abdomen he didn't ate at all!), and was this slow and weak.

The rib, however, didn't make any sence to why Mokuba didn't tell me anything. I'm his brother for Christ sake!

There's something more, something, which he doesn't tell me, and I MUST know.

I slowly and gently released him from my grip, that way he'd know that I'm not his enemy, but it will also prevent him from running towards that window. Though, seeing how slugishly he sat down next to me I knew he didn't had any strengh to try another stunt like that.

I kneeled in front of him, so that we'd be on the same level (being 186cm tall has it's own disadvantages too).

-Mokuba. – I whispered to get his attention and to get him open his eyes – eye contact was the first thing that made any conversation bearable.

He opened his both eyes (the left one still had some dificulty) and looked into mine.

Only now did I noticed that the look in them was empty.

Mokuba was broken.

-Tell me. – I said a bit louder now, while puting my hands on his shoulders – physical contact was the second thing most important to a pleasurable conversation. He casted his gaze downwards. Bad sign.

-Who did this?- I continued while raising my voice. Still, he didn't raise his look, trying to avoid eye contact with me. Now I was the one getting terrified – why was he so scared?

-Mokuba, answer me!

Silence.

-Did SHE did this?

Mokuba raised his head slightly. I already knew the answer, but I wanted him to admit it himself. I had no choice but to push him further:

-Was it her?-I repeated again.-Was it ANNA?

Imeadiatly, after saying that name Mokuba's eyes shot up and met mine. They were full of tears, but he tried his best not to let them fall. His reaction, however told me eveything and words were not needed.

That was the last straw! I couldn't take it anymore! No older brother should see his younger one in a state this bad.

Without any warning I tightly grabbed Mokie's shoulders and pressed his body against mine. This action made him flinch – I guess he wasn't expecting an embrace from me (quite honestly, I was a bit surprised myself). After a while, though, he calmed down a bit and drew his arms around my waist. I could feel my shirt dampening as he buried his face into my chest. He was still avoiding eye contact. Not good, I should comfort him some more, then we can have a decent talk.

-It's alright, Mokie. – I said as softly as I could. – I'm here, don't be afraid...

He tightened his grip around me and started sobing. I could feel his heartbeat going slower and then faster again. Poor kid...

I, on the other hand, started stroking his back cautiosly, avoiding the sensitive bruise (Mother did this to me, when I was stressed). I did, however, managed to touch it, since the younger Kaiba winced now and then, but other than that, he didn't show any signs of discomfort.

Time went by, and I think we sat there for four minutes or so. Off course, I didn't mind (though, my legs started to go numb after being in the same possition all this time), my main goal was to be there, needed for my little brother, but we had to move on. I read somewhere, that in some cases of blackeye, the victim can go blind, and that was the last thing I wanted for Mokuba. We needed to get some ice right away and that meant I had to break the cute scene:

-Let's go, Mokie. – I said using my soft tone once more.-We need to take care of that eyeball of yours.

Mokuba just nodded weakly and we got up to go to the kitchen.

My heart was breaking once more as I saw him limping painfully down the stairs. Mokuba was in a worse shape than I imagined... I would have carried him all the way to the kitchen,but seeing the mental condition he now was in, I knew this action wouldn't have been aproved.

At the kitchen I satted him on the chair and gave him a bag of ice to cool the skin around his bad eye. I wached his painful exprecion as the freezing ice cubes touched his eye. After some time, though, his frown disapeared and he looked a bit relaxed now. He closed his good eye and looked as if asleep.

Damn! Mokuba's still avoiding eye contact with me!

Maybe he really is upset with me? I need some time to think...

-I'm calling the doctor.- I informed the sitting figure as I steped out of the kitchen.

O O O O O

_**Mokuba's POV**_

I use my hearing to help me orientate in the backround. The fading footsteps tell me that i'm alone in the room. I open my right eye to see that my theory is correct – Seto is nowhere to be found.

-Crud... – I sigh as I look at the floor again.

He knows!

Seto knows I'm being bullied by a girl. And the worst part – he looks embarresed about it, just like Anna had told me he would.

I have to admit that a hug from him was the last thing on my mind, and for a moment there I thought he wasn't ashamed of me. But seeing as he wanted to get over our embrace as quickly as possible, and seeing how's he avoiding to speak with me, made my hopes falling down.

Even now, he left me alone. Seto could have easily called the doctor here, next to me, but he chose to go to the other room.

-God, I'm such a loser! – I drop my fist onto the table.

Seto is ashamed of me and I know it...

O O O O O

_**Seto's POV**_

The doctor will be here in a hour, so I have plenty of time to spare.

I'm still waching Mokuba sitting there. His body is so limp and exhausted that I fear he can loose conciousness any minute. But I'm proven wrong.

As I place my mobile in my pocket I keep recalling the past week. I noticed that Mokie's been acting wierd since Saturday. He droped down on my suggestion to go cycling together. I should have seen that a sign, instead I thought he was just in a foul mood.

-God, I'm such an idiot! – I slap my forehead.

How the hell did I manage not to notice that my baby bro's rib was broken and he was starving himself for the past six days?

I should be his guardian, protecting him from all the dangers of the world, and here he is now – beaten up, living in physical and worse still – mental pain for this whole week!

If Mom was here, she would be ashamed of me.

And yet, I'M ashamed of myself! Never before had I such self-hatered feeling before...

Still, I can't put my thinger on why Mokuba never told anyone about his problems. Why didn't he told ME about his problems?

Can he be angry at me, for not noticing his condition?

I sigh in defeat – I must ask him this question...

O O O O O

_**General POV**_

The older of the duo sat down next to the younger one.

-The doctor will arive in a hour. – He said as he took out his mobile once more.

– Now, I'm calling Anna's father about your locket.- Seto said and was just about to push a button when he heard Mokuba's plea:

-Don't do that, Seto! – Kaiba turned to Mokuba with a raised eyebrow.

-What do you mean „Don't do that"? I must inform him about this! Then that scum who did this to you will be punished!-Seto stopped and looked at Mokuba's eyes with a strange look.-And I thought you want your locket back...

Now it was Mokuba who was confused – how did niisama knew the truth about his necklace? Seto noticed that puzzled look and anwsered his unasked question:

-I met her today, wearing your locket, and just now when I lifted your shirt I saw it wasn't there... – Seto lowered his voice as he saw that the mention of what happened twelve minutes ago started to depress his brother once more. – So tell me, why I shouldn't demand that she'd return what's rightfully yours?

_Because I don't want to show that Anna was right..._ Mokuba lowered his eyes.

-Just don't... – he answered instead.

Seto was just about to ask more questions, but then he figured that making Mokuba more misreble with this never ending interrogation would get him nowhere. He turned away, looking at the telephone in his hand, being in deep thought.

His little brother was observing him, not knowing what to do.

_I can't take this pressure anymore! I have to ask him face to face, right here, right now!_

-Seto, are you ashamed of me?-he asked in a whisper.

The addressee quickly raised his head in disbelief – did he really heard that, or had he made it up? But seeing as the younger Kaiba watched him waiting for an anwser, he was sure that question wasn't his imagination.

-Why would I be? – Seto asked honestly. – It's not your fault she picked on y-

-Seto, you're lying! Admit it! – Mokuba yelled as he jumped on his feet and threw the bag of now-melted ice cubes. His black eye really did seem a bit better – it wasn't that swollen anymore.

Seto sat there, taken aback by Mokuba's tantrum – he never saw him like this. And he had no idea how to calm him down, but he had to try:

-I'm not ashamed of you, Mokie. – he said truthfully. –I'm just sad, that you didn't told me this. You know you can trust me about everything. And it's my duty to protect you from bulies like her. Just like in the orphanage...

-You're lying again!- Mokuba was frustrated even more.-Back then it was completely different. I was too young to defend myself, those bullies were a gang of three and they were twice as older than me. Plus, they were male...-Mokuba said as he raised his arms for an effect.-Now I'm twelve, and I get my butt kicked by a one G.I.R.L! How DARE you say you're not ashamed of me?

-Mokuba.-Seto was starting to get scared(not that he would admit that fact).-You had to tell me this in the first place, I would have understood you from the begining. If I was in your situation, I would have told someone elderly right away...

Seto closed his mouth just after that last sentence – it was a wrong thing to say. Quite honestly, if a twelve year old Seto Kaiba was bullied, he would NEVER tell anyone. Instead, he would come up with a plan, a strategy or even a fight of some sort. Asking someone for help was a thing he wouldn't do in a milion years! And Mokuba knew that.

-No, you wouldn't...- The black haired boy whispered and turned his eyes away from him.

Seto bit his lip – he didn't like where this was going. His only intention was to comfort his suffering sibling, but, as usuall, made things worse...

_**AN - Yay! This stuff took me two weeks ^^**_

_**Anyway, please review THIS chapter, cause I put all my heart (and brains) into it, and I want to know if you like'd it or not.**_

_**Also, for those of you who don't have imagination, I even drew a picture of a black-eyed Mokuba (it's a bit grusome, if you like that stuff). Unfortunatly, fanfiction doesn't alow hypersites in chapters, so in order to see the pic, go to my account ^^ **_

_**P.S. I tried my best to make Seto "In character":, did it work?**_


	10. Sleep at last

_**Note: sorry for not updating THIS long. I had some troubles due to studies…**_

_**Seto's POV**_

The doctor came as he promised. After explaining the story I let him see Mokuba for himself. Wanting to give my brother some privacy, I went to the kitchen, to make myself some drinkable coffee (the secretary is useless in the art of making coffee!). As I was waiting for the doctor to return, I couldn't help but think about the current situation.

Mokuba was injured for this whole week, and he didn't tell anyone because he thought I would be ashamed of him…

_Seto, are you ashamed of me?_

I can still hear that question in my head over and over again…

But the thing that puzzles me most is – I don't have an answer!

_It's not your fault she picked on you._

Well, I hoped not. I guess the little brat was just jealous of him. After all, I know bullies – they pick on the weakest not only for fun, but due to pure envy as well. And since Mokuba the brother of a multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, there is a perfect reason for people to be jealous.

There was a small chance, that Mokuba has actually provoked that pink doll-face to attack him. But it was as likely, as Joey wining the duel monsters tournament all by himself…

_And it's my duty to protect you from bulies like her. Just like in the orphanage..._

That was also the truth.

I promissed mom I'd be his guardian, and I don't intend to break that promise. Not now, not ever.

Since our first day in that good for nothing place Mokuba was already marked as a pray for bullies.

_I was too young to defend myself, those bullies were a gang of three and they were twice as older than me._

Again – all true.

He was just six when we arrived. The bullies really did gang up together. Not to mention, some of them were even older than myself as well.

_Plus, they were male…_

Well, it was a boys-only orphanage. Gods know, what would have happened if one of us was actually female.

_**Now I'm twelve, and I get my butt kicked by a one G.I.R.L!**_

I put down my empty coffee cup as I close my eyes – that sentence echoed through my mind no matter how hard I tried to forget it.

The thing is that I wasn't surprised to know that Mokuba was bullied. I knew that sooner or later he would actually need my protection just like in the past. And knowing that he wasn't really the strong-masculine type, it was only a matter of time before he would be noticed by the envy-filled roughneck eyes.

And since he bravely (though, quite foolishly, I'm afraid) went through all this pain in the entire week, I can't help but be proud for his endurance and determination.

But I also can't help but feel something heavy in my chest. Could it be true? Does a part of me actually ashamed that Mokuba is bullied by a female?

O O O O O

After half an hour and three cups of pure caffeine the doctor finally came back.

He persuaded me that Mokuba is in a good shape (save from the factor that he hadn't eaten much lately). His black eye might look gruesome, but it will heal itself in a few weeks. The rib might also heal if sudden movements will be avoided. If not, I should contact the hospital right away.

Before we departed, the annoying doctor gave me some medicine – light painkiller to ease the pain and some multivitamins to replace all the valuable nutrition Mokuba lost. As the man in the white coat continued blabbering on how my brother should properly feed himself, I couldn't help but to have an idea to make Mokuba eat by force. The doctor, however, probably saw my evil smirk as he warned me that any attempt at force-feeding could only upset my sibling's digestive system.

I didn't say anything – I wouldn't be this cruel, would I?

After seeing the doctor leave I turned around to find Mokuba – for now my main goal was to fix his physical state.

_**Mokuba's POV**_

After some unpleasant examinations and endless questions (that doctor wanted to know everything, including how many times I go to the bathroom every day!) I thought that my tormenting was done for the day, but I was wrong.

Shortly after the doctor left, Seto came and started to push me on eating something. Alas, for some unknown reason, I had no wish for food (I think that all those days off starvation made my thin body get use to nutrition shortage), but off course, being the tough president of a high-reputation company, Seto ignored my refusal and continued his persuasion…

I got tired of his over-exaggerated intention to make sure I wouldn't die this week. Naturally I didn't blame him, (perhaps I would also be like that if my niisama would starve himself?) but his annoying habit of never giving up on anything really started to bug me.

Not only that, but from a corner of my eye I saw a hint of some evil idea in his genius mind.

He wouldn't drug me and pour some carrot soup down my nose, would he?

So, here you go – the rest of the evening "Kaiba mansion" was in silence. Neither of us wanted to talk. I guess that was a good thing – I had no desire to look in his eyes. Deep down he is ashamed of me. Seto might not say that aloud, but I can feel his disappointment in me no matter where I go.

So, that just leaves me in my current situation – no locket, broken rib and my older sibling's disappointment.

Oh, if only there was a way to go back in time! I would have killed that monster girl to escape this punishment!

O O O O O

It is exactly two hours since the doctor came. All this time I did nothing. I wasn't in the mood to watch TV, play video games or even to read a book.

I was only glad that Seto can fix broken doors just as easily as he can run a high-reputation company. He did come to check on me after that, but I guess he took the hint that I was in no shape to do anything. Normally, when he sees me laying lazily on the couch he childishly grumbles that I should do something "for the society" and before I know it, Seto gives me a rake, a broom or some other house-improving tool…

Afterwards the "doing-completely-nothing-for-two-hours-activity" I decided to hit the hay.

I found Seto and asked him for that bottle of painkiller – there was no way I could sleep with that damn rib waking me up every minute!

Nissama looked a bit disappointed (I guess he was hoping that I would still eat something this evening, but as hard as I might, I just couldn't…), but he gave me the medicine without neverless.

We wished each other a good night and departed to our ways.

O O O O O

I can still feel the bitterness on my tongue-what's the point of making medicine that makes you want to throw up anyway?

However, the anesthetic works pretty fast – the constant pain in my cursed rib is slowly drowsing off on its own. I should probably do the same…

I feel my eyes getting heavier as I snuggle deeper into my soft covers. All my troubles – niisama's disappointment, Anna's theft, six day starvation - are slowly being replaced with utter nothing…

I finally close my eyes and get ready to enter the dream world.

But my attention is required once more as I hear my phone beep twice, indicating that it received a message.

That's odd, who could be texting me at this time of night?


	11. The race is on

**Seto's POV**

I woke up at 8. Many will think it's a bit too early, but unlike them I have a multi-national company to run.

I always follow my Saturday rutine too - take a shower, read the newspaper, and then I'm ready to take care of the usuall KC work - find out the "achievments" of my employees (to hell with those morons!), check out the latest news about my upcoming program, etc.

Always.

But not this time.

Right now I have a more important task to take care of than my beloved company.

Mokuba...

Even in my sleep I kept thinking about him and his little "misadventure" that pink brat forced him to experience.

Right now my heart is filled with random emotions - complete confusion as to why Mokuba never told me he was bullied, bitter sadness and worry for his misreable physical state, burning rage for the witch who broke his rib and a never disapearing feeling of guilt...

I sigh as another stab of that horrid emotion hits me in the chest. All I have left is my last living relative, the one I promised to protect with my life(I would gladly kill myself than to watch him die), and I failed at that.

God, I can be such an idiot sometimes!

I don't even think I deserve the title "niisama" anymore.

Whast kind of a big brother am I, if I failed to notice my little brother was tormented and tortured all this week?

Fortunatly for me, I know how to make up for him. Unlike any other Saturday when I had spent all my free time to improve the state of KaibaCorp, this time I'll spend my time with Mokuba. First I'll make some chocolate pancackes, which I know Mokuba adores, then we're gona do some random "family-quality-activities", and then, in the evening, I'm gona have a serious talk with him-he should know he can't bottle up his problems like that!

Not even a minute passed as I had already reached Mokuba's bedroom. I have to admit-I'm stronger than I thought I'd be- the wooden door was still hanging unnaturally from the broken hinges.

-Mokuba, are you awake?-I ask softly as I tap onto the wood.

I don't hear any reply, but I'm not really surprised - from the look of how he was exhausted yesterday, I would understand if the kid wanted to sleep in today.

Still, just to make sure he's OK, I silently open the door and take a peek inside.

My eyes widened in surprise as my brother was nowhere in sight, but I wasn't frightened - he could've just gone off to watch cartoons, eat breakfast, or just to go where the nature calls.

Unfortunatly, I found myself drifting into panic as I scanned all posible locations-two living rooms, the kitchen, all four bathrooms-and didin't found Mokuba.

I quickly ran down to the first floor hall.

My trembling hands opened up the wardrobe wanting to see (hoping NOT to see, more likely), if my suspicion is right.

I almost droped to my knees when I saw that the kid's autumm jacket and favorite sneakers were gone. And that could only mean that my little brother was gone as well!

Sprinting back into the kid's room I had only one hope - to find some kind of clue as to where could have Mokuba went.

Unfortunatly, lady fortune wasn't on my side that day-no note, no message, no letter, no clue!

I fell down onto the cold bed - my injured little brother was wandering off God knows where and I had no idea where to even start!

It was then that something caught my eye.

I picked up Mokuba's mobile from the carpet. That was odd- the boy was too tidy to just leave his phone lying carelessly on the ground.

Not wanting to waste any time I started scrolling the list of received calls. When that didn't acomplished anything I started looking at his messages.

I started to feel bad for breaking into his personal space, but this was an emergency!.

Nothing was suspicious until I found a message sent yesterday by an unknown number.

As I finished reading the text my eyes widened.

-Dear God!

I droped the phone somewhere and immeadeatly dashed down to the garage. I sat in my mercedes and quickly drove out to the city.

_Please, God, just let him be alright!_


	12. The silence before the storm

**Anna's POV**

In nature there are only two types of beings: the hunters and their prey.

Ones will always win, others – lose...

And guess where I belong?

I was a born winner, a profesional hunter, following nature's rules – to be better than the prey, and to show that, just so the pathetic prey would knew its rightful place...

Yep, being in the highest step of the millenium-old nature's law pyramid is a hard work. For you see, each hunter needs its prey, because without it, he would be the prey himslef.

Of course, I didn't had this problem – I had tons of whiny wimps by my side, waiting to be used in this „win-lose" game that they knew I would always win.

All that changed when I moved to this dump called Domino city (Jeez, talk about lame names...). For all week I couldn't find my „partner" and I was starting to freak – what hunter was I when I had no one to bully and show my superiority to?

Then I started to go to this little filthy middle school, and then - eureka! I found my life-long victim.

He looked like a girl, he talked like a girl and, of course, acted like one too. Don't get me wrong – I'm a female myself, but, God, that little furball is SO weak! I wouldn't be surprised if the media found out he and that Kaiba guy weren't geneticly related. I mean, there's no posible way that wimp was the brother of the popular CEO...

Everything went smoothly. I beat him up, showed him who's boss of the nature system and as a bonus even got a pretty jewelry item!

The rib?

Well, it wasn't my intention, and so, you could say he injured himself. That little idiot…

At some point I even felt sorry for him, but God, he looked so funny clutching his stomach like that…

Anyway, my life turned into a fairytale.

That kid didn't had any guts to fight me back, and by the looks of things, he never told anyone about this "friendship" of ours too.

All these factors mean one thing – Anna Tajjer is here to stay in the forever prospering clan of the hunters.

But now I'm a bit sad, because the weekend starts tomorrow. And that means I won't be seeing my little play-mate for two days!

The last time I kicked his sorry little ass was today, when I caught him stealing _my_ stuff. Seriously! A loss is a loss, have some dignity to accept that fact, Moko!

And I have to say, I'm itching with curiosity to see how his eyeball looks now. I hope it has a nice shade of violet! Besides pink that color is also one of my faves.

Anyway, since I didn't have anything better to do, a new idea came to me – I should see Moko again, tomorrow!

Without a second thought I grabbed my new Nokia and wrote a message:

_Hey, Moko!_

_If you want your girly locket back meet me at the docks tomorrow at 7:30. Don't be late!_

_Love, Anna:* :* :*_

I sent the message (my stupid girl classmates told me his phone number the day I got here. Idiots…) and looked at the pendant thingie. I must say, it was pretty cute… Note to self: remember to ask him who's the cute boy in the picture…

And that was it for today.

When I got into my enormous unicorn-plushie filled bed I gave one last glance to my mobile.

Cactus-head never replied, but I knew he got my text, and I knew he'd be tomorrow by the docks to get his sexy-anonymous-boy-photo back.

I closed my eyes and smiled – the upcoming Saturday morning is gonna be so great! I just know it…

**OMG****!**

**Not another cliffhanger****!**

**Anyway, this is the first chapter I wrote with Anna's POV, so don't be surprised by my new "writing style"…**

**So, what do you guys and gals think will happen to those two?**

**Will:**

**a) Anna and Mokuba have a HUGE battle to determine who's the rightful owner of the locket?**

**b) Anna have a change of heart at the last minute and gives up the locket?**

**c) Anna deliberately/undeliberately KILLS Mokuba (OoO)..?**

**d) Both be stopped by Seto/Yugi/anonymous OC at the last minute?**

**Only way to find that out – stay tuned for more updates****!**

**Unfortunately don't expect that to happen in the next week – starting from June I'll be having Lithuanian language, IT, math, biology and history exams, so, I doubt I'll be having some spare time left *sigh*…**

**And to make my matters worse, I have just a week left for my very first ENGLISH LANGUAGE EXAM *OMGOMGOMG****!*******

**So, be patient ;)**

**P.S. It would really be a huge help from you guys if you could come up with some funny childish insults about Mokuba's hair (you did notice Anna called him furball and cactus-head, did you?), that would really give me a hand... **

**Anyway, bye, you guys****!**** Wish me luck on my suicidal exam mission :D**


	13. The final battle

**Hey guys, a thousand apologies from me – guess I was a bit carried away with my new life in the university, new friends, new city and the studies… I genuinely am sorry for this wait, please accept my apologies along with this chapter.**

**And a special thanks to randomgirl2011 who PM me, and made me blush from both pride and embarrassment. Thanks, randomgirl2011, if it wasn't for you, I would have never remembered I have this story to finish ;) **

**Anna's POV**

After getting up with genuine eagerness I followed my old schedule: took a shower, dressed up in a flamingo pink dress, got breakfast and went out for my daily work (this time – to the docks).

Pretty soon I was already there, waiting for my „best friend"to arrive.

Of course, 7:30 already came and there was no sign of that little furball, but then, to my surprise and joy I spotted him walking boldly towards me.

His posture was firm his face expression – unreadable and the huge bruise covering his eye made me snigger – purple ready did suit him...

And there we were – standing in front of each other, using silence to fill in the missing dialog. We didn't need any words at this point – we both knew what we want, we knew the goals and we certainly knew the consequences.

It was just a question of time...

Finally, having enough of the western drama, I spat out first:

-Let's do this, Moko!

He nodded slightly and that was the signal for our battle to begin. Being the lady I was, I stepped in first – without any hint I jumped out on him, trying to sway him of his feeble feet. Though, I have to hand it to Moko – he was quicker than he looked like, as he dodged my leap with a speed of a snake.

However, I couldn't let my guard down now, as Spikehead stole the attacker position from me-seeing my intention earlier he too tried to knock me out on the ground with a few small blows I easily blocked.

Unfortunately, what Cactus-hair failed to understand was the simplest logic – I, unlike him, didn't had any potential weakness, and in this case – any damaged bones...

And this one simple mistake made me the one who had the upper hand...

Leaving no ways to escape or block me, I threw my fist right in that very spot where I knew his broken rib was.

As I had expected, Fluffball was completely taken aback by my action (his horrified eyes revealed so much)-he fell helplessly to the ground, the paralysis of agonizing pain getting into his brain as he desperately tried to clutch his stomach to somehow ease the sharp ache.

He hadn't screamed, nor wailed or moaned – just made a long tired groaning noise while turning his head away from my eyes.

So, this was it! We both knew who won this short battle, therefore – who was the master of the card-locket.

It just made my smile grow bigger – Anna Tajjer has done it again, using the Achilles' heel of her enemy to prove her greatness. All that was left now was to humiliate him for the rest of his life:

-Face it, Moko, you're not worthy enough to wear the locket.

But then, to my surprise he looked at me. And I saw something in those wide circles.

No, not literally, like a speck of dust, or an eyelash…

I saw _emotion_…

There was a flame in his eyes. Some kind of unnatural power – rage and determination so powerful, that it looked like it could explode any second.

His fierce glare right at me made me instinctively step back – the Fluffball looked…

_Scary_…

And then something unbelievable happened – without any effort the handicapped kid in front of me jumped up on his feet and before I could blink he kicked my feet of the ground.

The collision and the unexpected action made my mouth open wide from confusion – how was this possible?

That little punk was beaten up, degraded, humiliated and tormented just in this one day and now there he was – standing right in front of me, glaring with a gaze so full of fury, radiating energy so fierce that he looked two feet taller.

I was lost for words.

Then he moved closer, never leaving his eyes of mine, and held out his palm just mere inches from my face. I guess from a distance it looked like a well mannered boy was about to help a girl to get up from the ground, but we both knew this gesture had a different meaning.

Without any sound of protest I slowly placed the locket in his hand and watched as the little twerp examined the object with great interest and longing. God, that made my blood turn acid.

After the little cute scene, without saying a word he turned around and started walking casually towards where he came from.

I got up on my feet, my fists shaking from rage – how DARE that jerk?

No one beat Anna. NO ONE!

My vision began to blur from all the negative emotions in me – I had to do something! I couldn't let that pathetic brat get away for this!

He was pacing out of the docks to the nearest exit to the city, merely half a meter from the steep edge, which separated the dock from the river. And that's when I realized what I should do.

Letting out a loud scream I sprinted to the taken-off-guard Porcupine-head and _pushed_ him into the water.

The loud splash along with the rising up streams of water droplets didn't bother me one bit. I just stood there, panting, waiting for that weakling to emerge, looking at the rising bubbles.

But then…

…The bubbles _stopped_ rising…

If my eyes were red from anger before, now they were wide from terror.

-Oh, craaaap…-I accidentally let the phrase escape my mouth.

I hysterically looked around me – there weren't any people around, no adults, no kids, no _witnesses_.

Without any time to waste I dashed out of the crime scene.

_Rest in peace, you furball, rest in peace…_

**P.S. no this isn't the end yet…**

…

…

…

…**or IS it? O_o**


	14. The reunion

**A personal thank you to everybody who encouraged me to write down the last chapter (even as going as far as actually threaten to kill me if I didn't finish – seriously, guys!) Enjoy ^^**

_**Seto's POV**_

-MOKUBA!-My voice echoed through the entire dock, scaring away some seagulls.

Again, I sprinted at a random direction, trying to find at least some form of a human being. I was searching for my brother for more than twenty minutes (which felt like eternity to me!) without any luck. And that didn't do much help at calming my nerves down. My vision was becoming disoriented, my breaths became harder and my heart was playing rock'n'roll in my chest.

It was only a matter of time before all this stress would give me a heart attack, but I had a perfectly good reason to panic – Mokuba was here, and that psycho was probably lurking somewhere too! Who knows what thoughts ran through her head? The last thing I wanted to see was Mokuba lying on the ground, unmoving and covered in-

No! I almost slap myself – now was not the time for hysterics! When I got a hold of myself I again started to run aimlessly, checking every corner on my way. I tried to force my fear down, but with every passed minute the strangling feeling in my throat became more suffocating.

Eventually, after the eleventh lap around the harbour I found myself on a verge of a mental breakdown. There wasn't ANYTHING that could have led me to my brother. I had no idea where he was – what if he was so injured that he couldn't move and somebody would use that and kidnap him God knows where? What if that girl had dragged him somewhere where no one would find him?

_**What if he wasn't even alive anymore?**_

The last thought made me fall to my knees as I felt the pressure in my skull unbearable. Without thinking I cupped my face into my palms and cried. I didn't had any strength in me to order myself to snap out of this melodrama, to tell me that I look pathetic, NOT how a real Seto Kaiba should look, but I couldn't help it, I just didn't know what to do...

-N-n-iisam-ma?

In a split second my head shot upwards and my entire body made a 360° turn only to see a small figure standing right in front of me.

I felt like I could fall unconscious from the sudden shock and relief mixed in one. On an instinct I jumped at my brother and fixed him in a bone-crunching hug, only to find out that wasn't the best idea. I felt the uncomfortable feeling of freezing water seeping through my clothes and as I stepped back to inspect the cause of this phenomenon my eyes almost popped out of the eye sockets – Mokuba was completely soaked! He was dripping wet from head to toe, his spiky hair laid limp, his skin had a tint of blue and he was shaking, but despite it all, he looked... Happy?

-I-I d-dit, S-s-eto-o... – was all his trembling lips could say.

I quickly snapped out of my trance and instead of asking what he meant like that, wrapped my coat around him tightly and took his shivering frame into my arms. Without any time to lose, I fled to my parked car where I buckled up Mokuba and sat into the driver's seat thinking what was the shortest way home...

O O O O O

_**Mokuba's POV**_

I stretched out on my bed enjoying the softness of my mattress – it felt so good to get out of those icy clothes. I closed my eyes as I let my hand brush against the locket once more.

I still had to stop myself from laughing out loud – I had it! I had it with me again! But more importantly – I WON it!

Anna wasn't the only one surprised about my transformation back there – I had no idea I had such strength in me too, but I managed to overpower her and now I had the locket in my hands to prove it...

Yes, I sighed happily – Seto should be so proud of me! I defeated my enemy all by myself! That just proves once again that-

-Kid? I brought you some tea.

I didn't even realised Seto entered my room until he sat down on my bed and handed me the steaming cup. I nodded and sipped the liquid down, enjoying the aroma, until I noticed that Seto was looking at me expectantly. I placed the cup on my desk and looked at him questionably. Finally he emitted a deep sigh and looked at me sternly:

-Do you have any idea how foolish you were?

At this I looked down accepting the blaming look – Seto was right, I should have left a note or something. He looked so frightened, so hopeless, so _broken _when I saw him. He was probably panicking to death back there. On the other hand, if I did had told him there was no possible way he would have let me on my own.

-I'm sorry Seto, I should have told you, but I wanted to defeat Anna on my own, make you proud. –I whisper and notice the odd look he gave me.

-Make me proud? Mokuba, you don't have to try to make me proud! I'm proud of you every day. And what made you think that risking your life for the locket would make my day better?

I was lost for words and Seto's look could clearly approve he wasn't actually happy about my heroic act...

-But, I had to prove Anna wasn't right, Seto.

-How so? – he raised a brow in confusion as I took a deep breath and told him all about my second confrontation with the monster girl and how she told me that I was too weak to defend myself and how Seto had to do it for me. After I told him he looked genuinely shocked and inhumanly angry. Still, he swallowed both emotions down as he looked me in the eye and spoke:

-Mokuba...You ARE strong! And I am the proudest big brother on Earth. Everyone have problems and everyone must deal with them sooner or later, but there is nothing wrong with asking for help.-He stopped there and gave me a warm hug.-You will always be my little brother and I will always have the responsibility to protect you. That is my job. The job of the elder brother.

I was speechless now and his words of wisdom were touching. And he was right – I was foolish. Foolish enough to hide my problems from him, staying silent in fear of disappointing him, and then risking my life in hope to redeem myself. I actually believed Anna more than I believed in what my heart was saying!

I felt the sting in my eyes.

-Seto, I'm really sorry...

He didn't say anything, just stroked my hair affectionately.

But I understood...

O O O O O

(Epilogue)

Naturally, my swimming disaster didn't end without a consequence. I was sick as a parrot for the whole week with flu. Seto was grumbling again of how immature and irresponsible of me it was to go to the docks in the first place, but he only did this to try to mask his concern – I knew, because he kept checking in on me every five minutes when I was sleeping.

My bruise healed, and the rib didn't hurt so much. I regained my weight and my sleep. And, of course, my optimistic attitude on life.

My life seemed to become even brighter when I returned to school – there my classmates had told me that for some strange reason Anna had switched schools and was now going into some unknown school on the other side of Domino!

But that wouldn't have mattered – I beat her at her own game, thus, I wasn't afraid of her anymore. And to be honest, as strangely as that sounds, I had to thank her for making me realise that I was capable of solving problems on my own, but to not be afraid to tell all about them to the person you love.

After all, he was my Niisama, and I didn't want to take away the glory of being my protector from him...

**Pabaiga("the end")**

**Wow, that was slightly sappy, but I like it ^^**

**There you have it, folks, my two-year old baby finally finished. I feel slightly sad now, but life goes on. **

**I have also made (in my opinion a really cool) illustration of Mokuba drowning, you can find the link in my profile. **

**Feel free to read my another un-finished story The 15****th**** of July, I really need some reviews ^^**

**Thank you for the patience,**

**Arsaja ;)**


End file.
